


Evoker

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Classissim, Death, Eventual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Love, Magic, Plot and Smut, Warlock Jaune, implied sex, plot heavy, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune wanted power but was not born with it, he was normal average and painfully so. Out of options and refusing to be the first Arc to live life as a commoner he takes a deal to dance with the devil in the pale moon light and change it all.Commission fic.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Evoker

"I don't want anything to do with you!" He shouted as a pair of amber eyes flicked curiously. 

**Well you** **_say_ ** **that but if that was true then you would not be standing before me now, would you?** A calm burning voice said as he felt his hairs arch up and stand on end as a searing tone fell on him. He winced and squirmed as he saw the figure before him. Twin burning red eyes that literally bleed hellfire looked down upon him. 

**What's the matter now? You called me. Don't tell me you are scared?**

"I'm not scared!" 

**Oh? Really? Then why the silence? Cat got your tongue?** She asked a burning mocking tone in her voice as he balled up his fists, he felt the air radiate heat. His body was already wracked in a hot sweat. His legs shook in fear in horror as he felt like he was in an oven. 

"Why are you here? I do not want you!" 

**Oh,** **_you_ ** **know why I am here Jaune Arc.** **_You_ ** **called me here.** The demon said as Jaune gulped he damn well knew what she was and that she was absolutely right on why she was here. Jaune had called the demon into his home. She had him dead to his rights. 

"I don't  _ want _ you in my house!"

**If you did not want me here then you would not have called no you would not have** **_begged_ ** **so much for me to be here now would you?** She asked smiling down Jaune was forced to look away less he became enraptured by just how beautiful she was. 

She was not beautiful by any human standard. She was as far removed from a normal definition of beauty as a match was to an inferno. Her skin was a flawless pale color, almost like snow. 

Her hair was a dark black far darker than anything Jaune had ever seen but still managed to almost  _ bleed _ heat that came from inside of it. She had twin eyes of amber than bled fire from their cores and a smile so cruel and capricious he felt shives go down his spine just looking at it.

Her body was that of perfection made real. She was stunning, beautiful, made to fit almost every definition of beauty and then none. She had curves that seemed to defy logic and a horrific symmetry so beautiful that it was breathtaking as it was  _ painful _ to look at. 

For no matter how beautiful she was her body still  _ screamed _ wrong. It was wrong, on every level it was wrong. Her curves that once enticed and forcibly dragged his eyesight down with their beauty and cracked seemed to twist cruelly as if they were mocking his very sight for daring to look at them. 

Her body exploded an aggressive arrogance that seemed to laugh and mock his very being and even her glossy hair seemed to radiate malice to the extent that the folds looked angry and ready to attack! 

Jaune whimpered as she held out a hand. 

**What's the matter Jaune? Don't you want to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?** She asked as an oddball of hellfire appeared above her illuminating the library of the Arc manner. Jaune felt tears roll down his eyes, as he felt the weight of the demon weight on him, the beauty and terror of the woman no the  _ thing _ before him. 

"Please, I don't know what you won't just get out of my house!" Jaune shouted a demon was here!? In his library!? A library that had for thousands of years been used by heroes to defend the laborers of the world against such monsters was now  _ host _ to a monster itself! 

**Oh, Jaune... you think that you can just... send me away? Jaune you brought me here! You called** **_me_ ** **asking for my help! Now tell me, what do you require of me? As always I am here to serve** **_you._ **

The demon bowed her red dress much like the rest of her seemed to rest between the boundaries of beauty and hostility, the searing red fabric almost seemed to  _ bark _ and bite at Jaune's sense. The perfect silken dressed radiated a heat was causing singe marks to appear on the heavily carpeted floor. Burning away the golden carpets as she grinned, showing off far too many rows of razor-sharp teeth each longer than his index finger. 

"I... I don't know why I called you here... so just leave! Ok?"

**Oh, Jaune that simply will not due! You can not just call a** **_devil_ ** **here and expect me to leave empty-handed now, can you? Well, you can but you would be a fool to do so and you Jaune Arc are no fool. If you were then you would not have called me here now, would you?**

As she spoke the heat grew to unbearable levels. Jaune felt his tongue dry out in his mouth, his skin began to flake as his clothing began to singe. His long pants began to turn to cinders. His belt buckle slowly began to glow with heat turning a light orange as his shirt began to tatter. 

"I! I can't!"

**Oh but you** **_can_ ** **Jaune. You can! You are the** **_worst_ ** **of your kind! You are a commoner! Born to a family of heroes? That can't be right now, can it?**

"So what!? So what if I am a commoner! I can still be a hero! There have been commoners that have become great! Greater than any hero ever!"

**Ah yes, but you forget one thing Jaune all of them had** **_worth._ ** **They had skill and talent. Two things that you do** **_not._ ** **They had skills and talent in droves! Forging, smiths, planning? They were skilled or smart or some combination of the two but you? You are** **_just_ ** **average. Average strength, intelligence, charisma? You are literally just a normal person with no special trains to speak of. You are** **_bland_ ** **.**

She hissed her burning eyes narrowing into slits as Jaune’s will began to falter. 

"So what?! I don't need to be special to be alive! I don't need powers to be who I am a demon!"

**Oh no, you do not** **_need_ ** **powers Jaune Arc you** **_want_ ** **them. You want to be powerful. You want to help people. It's in your blood it's what makes you who you** **_are_ ** **. If an Arc can't help the people around him?**

"Then what good are they..." Jaune repeated his family slogan as the demon nodded. She took another step towards him, his skin began to flake off. His clothes burst into flames and a dull hot throbbing pain filled his body. 

Strangely enough, lit on fire his skin turning to ash and his eyes almost crying blood Jaune felt oddly peaceful like a long struggle had just ended. 

Jaune saw the demon's outstretched hand a long burning chain appeared along with a small pad of scorched parchment, she was ready to make the deal.

"I want to help people... no, I  _ need _ to help people. I can't live the life of a commoner, I can't be a peasant! I want to be more!"

**You** **_want_ ** **to be more.** She said smiling as her mortal finally began to  _ break. _

"I  _ deserve _ to be more! I am an Arc dammit! And I am not going to live that life!" Jaune yelled as she laughed, it was a cruel and capricious sound that sent shivers down Jaune spine as she nodded.

**No. No, you are not. You are going to sign a contract with me. The first kind of your kin to submit to a fiend like me. You are going to take a portion of my power and become a** **_Warlock._ ** **The first-ever Arc Warlock to exist and then? You will use your powers to help people. You will slay monsters, Grimm, bandits and more. You will be a force of good for the world!**

"But at the cost of my soul right?" Jaune asked as the demon paused she went to answer before a grin split her lips. 

**Oh no. You will** **_not_ ** **be giving me your soul Jaune Arc that is too... what's the word? Pedestrian?** She asked a cruel smile on her lips as Jaune grunted. 

"I... what does that mean? If not my soul then who? I  _ refuse _ to sell my family to you no matter what! Take me to the hells if you have to but leave them alone!"

**Oh, calm down with the theatrics! I don't want their souls well I do but that is neither here nor there. Here is the deal. You will be allowed a** **_portion_ ** **of my powers. Not all of them and not enough to challenge me so get any suicidal notions of an honorable death out of your head right now!**

"Then... who?"

**I'm getting there really human, no patience! You will pay me the souls of your enemies.**

"What?"

**When you use my powers you will be sending the souls of** **_anyone_ ** **who falls to them, good, bad or something in the middle right to** **_me._ ** **I will feast on their souls and take them with me for all eternity.**

"But! But what if they do not deserve that? Not all villains are that evil!"

**That is the deal. What's better than one soul?** **_All_ ** **of them. Why have one when I can have many? You keep yours and I am fed. Deal?**

"Deal." Jaune shook as Cinder smiled. 

**Good... now just sit back for a moment and** **_relax_ ** **. Let me do all the work.** Cinder hissed as the second Jaune said deal they shook. Jaune  _ screamed. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune let out a blood-curdling scream as her chains latched out and wrapped around his arm! Jaune screamed as Cinder's chains wrapped onto his forearm, the metal hissing as it bit deep into his flesh!

Jaune screamed as the metal burned easily past flesh and muscle, tissues sear and sloughed off his bones as the metal wrapped around his arm! 

"It burns!" Jaune screamed as he felt the metal biting in this flesh it was like his arm was being burned in half! The chain wrapped around his arm permanently sinking into the very bone! 

Jaune let out another shrill scream as the metal hit bone, the metal wrapped around the bone as a high pitched whistling sound pierced the air! Almost like that of a tea kettle going off as metal seared flesh, the chain wrapped neatly around his bone becoming one with it as jaune screamed!

"It hurts!" 

**Oh I know it hurts Jaune it is** **_supposed_ ** **to hurt. This is not some simple binding contract you have made a contract with** **_me._ ** **You have called on something far greater than yourself and when I do things I do them properly.**

The demon said chuckling as the soul binding was complete. The infernal pact with Jaune was finished! Her chain of fate was permanently wrapped in Jaune's soul. It would stay with him so long as he drew breath. 

The mortal gasped pain emanated from his body blood leaked from his mouth as he whimpered in pain, as he choked on small bits of his own phlegm. 

"Is... is it over?" Jaune wheezed as the demon nodded. 

**Yes. Yes, it is. From now on you are no mere commoner Jaune. You are a Warlock. And not only that you are** **_my_ ** **Warlock.** The demon said flicking in and out of the light, strange dancing flames danced on her flesh as she seemed to burst into flames! 

"I... I'm finished? I have the power?" Jaune asked as the creature nodded. 

**Yes, you are mine. You are my** **_only_ ** **Warlock and I'm going to enjoy seeing just what you can do...** The demon said as Jaune winced. His arm was healed!? The flesh that had once been so thoroughly strained and burned now had been more or less healed. 

His arm had been healed and now there was a long inky black chain wrapped around his arm. The chain had three interlocking components as the new chain seemed to be embedded into his flesh. The metal looked like it was just as much part of his body as it was a piece of reality. 

"So... what now?" Jaune asked as the demon held out her hand and smiled.

**Now we can do things the proper way, as such, I must tell you my name.**

"Your name?"

**It's only proper, my name is Cinder Fall and from now on? I am your** **_owner._ **

**_\-----_ **

"Ok! Ok! I can do this! I can do this! Die!" Jaune shouted as he put out his arm, the boy was outside of his ancestral home, the boy took a deep breath standing in the wide fields of his home. The massive oak that had existed long before him stood before him and a small spring breeze fell over him as he felt it. 

The  _ surge _ of power that seemed to come from deep in his chest. Jaune's lungs inhaled he felt the raw surge of sheer power flow through his hands, there was a crackling of orange-reddish lighting that coursed out of his palm. He grunted as he felt his mouth speak. 

_ “Vala-sola-Maleficarum!” _

Jaune smelled sulfur as a blast of orange lighting shot out of his palm and impacted the nearby tree.

There was a loud  _ crack! _ Jaune saw the tree stuck and ripped in three! The tree was gutted, the blast ripping its core out from inside of it! Jaune gasped as the tree was split in half! Jaune smelled sulfur as the once mighty oak collapsed, his blast  _ his _ power had ripped it in half!? 

"I... how? How can I do this?" 

**Because you are powerful.** Cinder said the demon manifested next to Jaune in a burst of flames. She appeared at his side grinning as she saw the broken tree as Jaune gulped.

"Cinder!?" Jaune gasped as the demon smile her lips still forming hat impossibly cruel smile as her eyes burned like glowing flames. 

**Why hello Jaune, it looks like you are enjoying your new powers. Tell me what does it feel like to finally** **_have_ ** **power?**

Cinder asked licking her lips and- 

"Oh! Cinder! Thank you so much!" Jaune shouted as he wrapped his arms around her! Jaune picked up Cinder and began to swing her around in the air! The demon choked gasping as Jaune swung the demon in the air. Jaune pushed his head into her chest the surprisingly soft flesh of her radiated onto him as the smell of sulfur and human misery filled his nose. 

**Jaune?! What are you doing!? Put me down!** Cinder shouted not sure why the hell  _ her _ human was picking her up and swung her around like she was a common peasant!

"Cinder! You did it! I did it! I have  _ power _ now! I can finally do things!" Jaune said placing the demon now tears in his face as Cinder blinked her eyes three times. She cocked her head at him before a small smile that was only  _ slightly _ more kind than her normal cruel one as she smirked. 

**You... you are a curious human...** Cinder said as she cocked her head. She knew that most mortals were like this, they wanted power fame, etc but this one? He was different... 

_He wants to help others and he looks almost... grateful? He looks like he wants to be my Warlock... what is wrong with him?_ Cinder thought as she smirked shaking her head as she brought out a small red and black book and placed it before him. 

**Here you go Jaune. This is for** **_you._ ** She said pushing the medium-sized book in Jaune's hand. 

"I... what is this?'

**Spellbook.**

"What?"

**You are** **_my_ ** **Warlock Jaune, you are a cut above the rest of the drabble out in the world and as such, you will have a spellbook to accommodate your superior owner. You will** **_not_ ** **be a weakling I refused to let** **_my_ ** **Warlock to be weak.** Cinder said as Jaune looked at his new  _ tome. _

The strange spellbook was hot to the touch and make his hands warm just by holding it. Jaune flipped the book open, the letters were not in any language Jaune knew and etched in strange runes that at first hurt his eyes to read but after less than a few seconds Jaune found himself able to read the script fluently like he always knew how. 

"What... what is this... the letters they burn my eyes..." 

**Oh, that? That is my own personal tome of spells. It is written in** **_abyssal_ ** **so it is not easy for a mortal like you to read it without help. But! Since you are my Warlock you can read it and any other abyssal language easy.** Cinder said as Jaune gulped. He looked at his new Tom and gasped once as he looked down and began to flip through it. 

"This is great! CInder!? I know magic!?" The moral asked looking

**Jaune you know** **_my_ ** **magic. It's a bit more than normal. Just to let you know.** Cinder said the demon laughed ass he grinned.

**Do with my powers what you will. But you should be leaving for Beacon academy for heroes never waits.** Cinder tutted as Jaune gulped.

"AH! You are right!"

**I always am Jaune I** **_always_ ** **am. Now get out there and make me proud.**

"I! Thank you Cinder... thank you for this gift," Jaune said bowing to the demon as she paused she cocked her head at him unsure how to deal with the scraggly headed mortal bowing as she nodded. 

**I... I see...** Cinder said an uncharacteristically confused look on her face as Jaune ran off. Sprinting off away from the woman as he left his ancestral home on his way to soon  _ feed _ her. 

\-----

"So... well now this is certainly  _ interesting _ Mister Arc... you are something that I do not see every day." The Wizard said as Jaune gulped. He looked to the wizened old man staring at him with a look of curiosity. Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon looked at Jaune like he was a strange animal that he had never seen before. 

The old man narrowed his grey eyes scrunching his slightly worn face as his dark grey-black robes shuffled as he leaned in to see him better. 

"You are a Warlock?" Ozpin asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yes!"

"The first  _ Arc _ Warlock? To be precise." Ozpin added as Jaune nodded. 

"Y-Yes... I am the first." Jaune said as Ozpin nodded, the wizened old man looked at Jaune skeptically as Glynda coughed. 

"You are the  _ first _ Arc Warlock, what pact did you sign?" The Witch asked as Jaune gulped. She unlike Ozpin looked at him with unrestrained hostility her bright green eyes locked onto him as she radiated pure hostility at him. 

Glynda was a beautiful woman hair that matched his in a golden hue, eyes green like emeralds and a body that would make any man blush. Jaune looked away from her as- 

"Glynda. That is  _ not _ something you ask a Warlock at the first meeting. You need to be gentle with him." Ozpin said smiling as she scoffed. 

"I hardly think that someone like him should be scared to tell us what pact he is," Glynda said glaring at Jaune the Witch pushed up her glasses as Jaune gulped. 

"I! Infernal?" Jaune said as both adults paused their eyes went wide as even Ozpin looked at Jaune like he had done something wrong as the Wizard coughed.

"Well then... really?  _ Infernal? _ Really?" Ozpin asked raising one eyebrow as Jaune nodded.

"Yes? Infernal?" 

"I see... well that is unusual, to say the least... I supposed that we can allow this.'

"What!? Are you really saying that we can allow  _ that _ into our school!?" Glynda asked glaring daggers at Ozpin. The old man sighed as he gave Glynda a small tired smile. 

"Yes. Yes, I am Glynda. He has done no wrong so Mister Arc will be allowed into our academy."

"I am fully against this!" 

"I know and your objection is duly noted. I suggest that you get used to the school Jaune. You are going to be in a new world soon so I hope you are  _ prepared _ ." 

\------

Jaune was not getting used to his new home. 

"Ok! Ok! You just have to walk in and ignore the looks that people are giving you!" Jaune said as he looked around nobody was looking at him now but the looks he had been given had not been pleasant. 

Everyone that looked at him seemed to know he was a Warlock, he wondered if it was the robes?

_ Cinder told me I needed to look the part. And she did make them herself. Or so she told me that she did. _ Jaune thought looking down at the flowing orange robes that hung off his body. 

Jaune had been dressed in robes that would befit someone of his standing, Jaune was dressed in comfortable and oddly warm robes that felt like they had just been left in the sun to dry. 

Jaune felt and heard his chains shake, the chains of his pact that had been forged and blended into his arms shook as he stalked forward. The jet black chains that hung softly outside of his robes rattled like charred bones- 

_ Why am I thinking about charred bones? _ Jaune thought as the sense of heat and the familiar by now smell of sulfur filled his nose. 

"AHH!" Jaune coughed as he almost tripped over someone. Jaune looked down into a smoking hole as a small girl was in a crater in the ground?

"Owie..." She said as Jaune took a step back.

"Do you need some help?" Jaune asked holding out a hand as the girl nodded. 

"Yes! Thanks!" The girl said Jaune as she was hefted out of the hole. Jaune saw a small tome of spells on her side with a small crescent moon on it with a single blood-red rose in the center which meant she was some type of Wizard. 

_ A Wizard? Maybe she will like me? _ Jaune thought magic and magic might work? Jaune lifted her up as she opened her eyes, bright pools of silver looked back to him as she smiled. 

"Thanks for the help! I'm Ruby!"

"Jaune Arc."

"Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you Jaune!" Ruby said as she shook Jaune's hand. Ruby was younger than Jaune clearly by at least a year or two. 

She was about half a foot shorted dressed in light red black robes that almost matched him but she showed off more of her pale legs to match her face. Her feet wrapped in thick dark boots and her chest showed off a bit of some type of a corset covered by her robes. 

Her hair was a dark reddish color and she smiled brightly as Jaune gulped.

_ She's cute. _

"I! I'm glad you are ok? Why were you in the crater?"

"AH! Some mean Sorcerer tossed me in there! She tossed me into the ground! She was really stuck up!" Ruby said as she began to walk next to Jaune. Jaune smiled as Ruby began to talk and... Ruby  _ really _ could talk. 

Ruby went on about every last conversation topic that she could think about. She talked about magic powers and everything under the sun. Jaune had to nod rapidly just to begin to keep up and-

"So! Tell me! What is it like being a Warlock?" Ruby asked as Jaune coughed, he felt the air left his lungs as he coughed. 

"What!? How did you know I was a Warlock?"

"Huh? It's pretty obvious that you are. I mean you  _ smell _ like sulfur so let me guess you got an infernal pact?" Ruby asked cocking her head as Jaune nodded dumbly at her. 

"I... yes? How did you know?"

"OH! All my family are Warlocks! My entire family is one well except for me! But I am a Wizard! And I'll be better than any of them one day!" 

Ruby said as Jaune gawked, he had never heard of a family of Warlocks. All he knew of them that they were exceedingly rare and often looked down upon unless there were specific conditions that made them different. 

"You... your whole family is one?"

"Yup! Sure am! My dad belongs to some kind of forest thing! My sister is with a devil-like you! And my mom belongs to the moon goddess!"

"Your mom is a deva!?"

"Yup! Sure is!" Jaune felt the need to yelp! His head began to pulse as he felt Cinder's power recoil at the mere mention of the name of the holy Warlock made him gulp. 

Jaune forced a smile at Ruby not knowing if he could even be in the same room as her mother without being smitten from the heavens!

**Really... a damned holy busybody? Go figure...** Cinder said through his ear. Jaune smiled as Ruby began to pull his arm his cheeks blushed as-

"Now come on! I know that you are going to love my sister! You both like to burn things!" 

\-----

Jaune had to admit! This was  _ not _ how he thought he was going to die. 

"I'm going to die!" Jaune shouted as he was hurled through the air! Jaune screamed as he was tossed in the air, the air spell that Ozpin had cast flung him and several others into the forest and now Jaune was flying straight into a massive tree!

"I'm going to die!" Jaune screamed as the tree loomed before him and-

**Oh, would you** **_relax?_ ** **I am not going to let** **_my_ ** **Warlock die to something as trivial as this.** Cinder's voice sounded in Jaune's head as he burst into flames?!

Jaune screamed as flames covered his body, he broke through the tree line and ended up crashing into the trees! Twigs snapped and branches where cracked in two! The minor obstacles burned away as Jaune crashed into the forest floor!

He hit the ground like a minor meteor groaning in pain.

"I made it?" Jaune asked standing up scowling a bit as he pushed the twigs and other objects off his body. The branches from the trees and the small singed parts of grass greeted him as-

**Of course, you made it you fool. You are** **_mine_ ** **and I don't let my property die to the rules of gravity. Ok?** Cinder spoke in his head as Jaune gulped. 

"I... thank you Cinder..."

**Don't thank me. Just do better. I expect more from you now hurry up! Look around and you might just live long enough for me to actually like you as a tool.**

Cinder said as a twig snapped. Jaune swirled as a small Beowulf stalked out. The massive lupine like Grimm stalked out glaring death at Jaune. 

Its blood-red eyes locked onto him as its massive jaws snapped twice! 

"Oh hell... you don't want to talk, do you?"

**No. No, it does not want to talk. It can not talk not can it understand you, so stop talking to it and kill it!** Cinder said as Jaune nodded he raised a hand wincing as-

"Die!" Jaune shouted as he felt it, the power of Cinder pushed into him. Jaune felt his eyes heat up his nose filled with sulfur as his whole body began to glow. 

His chains began to glow orange the heat rising up heating Jaune's very soul as he thrust out his hand!

The monster roared in defiance charging him right as a swirling of electric lighting pushed out of his arms. Jaune winced as the bolt of power shot out and struck the monster right in the jaw! 

The Grimm screamed in pain as Jaune's attack landed on it! The monster screamed in pain as the bolt blew off half of its very snout! The thing yelled in pain the body felt back as blood poured from the wound. 

The monster cried in agony its massive lupine legs failing it. the thing fell ti's limbs failed as it tried to piece together it's broken nose.

The body part leaked damage and looked like someone had yanked on it from behind and  _ pulled _ . 

"I... it's almost dead?"

**Yes but almost is not dead so kill it! Before it kills you!**

"Ok! Ok!" Jaune held out his hand again narrowing his eyes, the rich scent of sulfur filled his nose as he blasted the monster again! This time the head exploded, the full head of the monster exploded into a bright red burst of grime. 

Jaune winced as the monster went still the thing already disintegrating as Jaune secured his first every kill.

"I... I killed it?" Jaune asked as he felt Cinder's presence.

**Yes. Yes, you did now turn your head, you have company.** Cinder spoke as Jaune saw more of them. Three more of the Beowulf types. Jaune gulped as the Grimm began to close in on him. He took a step back snapped a twig-

**NO! You are one of** **_mine_ ** **you do not simply move away! You kill them!** Cinder shouted as Jaune gulped they snapped their jaws at him. 

The three intimidating him as best as they can, the massive snapping jaws that looked like a dogs grown out to insane proportions. Fangs larger than Jaune's head stuck out as they barked at him. 

"I! How do I kill them!?" Jaune asked as he heard a small seductive laugh in his ears.

**Look into your pocket. Take out the first item you see in the jar.** Cinder said as Jaune gulped reaching into his robes he felt the small cylinder-like object that Cinder had gifted to him. It had appeared that every ingredient for a spell that he would ever need to cast in it. 

**Take out the small piece of granite and** **_flick_ ** **it at them. You will see the results.** Cinder said as Jaune nodded. He took out a piece of granite as black as death and the shape of a small knife, with several runios glyphs on it that made his mind hurt just looking at him as the monsters growling and snapping as- 

**Flick it.**

Jaune flicked the piece of granite at them-

**Repeat after me.** **_Shatter._ **

_ "Shatter," _ Jaune said as-

_ No lighting? _ Jaune thought as he heard  _ thunder. _ There was a massive thunderclap in the center of the Grimm as they burst. It was like wet fruit being popped! Jaune saw all three of them turned into a thin red paste, all of them exploded rippling out into massive red chunks as the spell went off. Red shockwaves followed by the harsh scent of sulfur filled his nose as he blinked. 

Jaune  _ winced _ as something  _ slapped _ into his face. Jaune spat out some blood as the monster's guts hit him dead on. 

Jaune gasped as the small remains of the monsters began to disintegrate, he winced as he heard Cinder's voice began to whisper in his ear. 

**Impressive. Is it not?**

"I... did I really do that? Did I just kill three Grimm at once?"

**Simple. That was a piece of** **_my_ ** **world. It does not do so well when brought to your world. Once you break the seal or shatter it the reaction to the world is rather…** **_violent_ ** **as you can see.**

“I… I killed them? I did that like it was nothing!” 

**You did, you did that all because of** **_me._ ** **And if you keep it up you will be able to do so much more because of** **_me_ ** **. You just have to keep killing.** Cinder said as Jaune felt the heat of her power wash over his back. 

**This is just the beginning Jaune, soon if you keep up this level of power? You will be able to do far more than you ever imagined.** Cinder said as jaune felt the rush of power. His arms throbbed with an energy he felt his lungs drink in the air as he grinned. 

"Well then if that's the case, let's have a run!" Jaune shouted as-

"Are you ok!?" A voice asked as he turned green eyes met him as some kind of Paladin came from the forest. Jaune paused his hands reaching to his pouch ready to draw another knife-like piece of granite as he narrowed his eyes. 

"Who are you?"

"AH! I'm Pyrrha Nikos! I think I'm your new partner." Pyrrha said the girl with a large polearm smiled at Jaune as he felt Cinder's irritation growing.

**Great. The Wizard with a family of problems was bad enough but now a Paladin? I'm going to be hoping you find a way to end her.** Cinder said as Jaune winced. 

"Why do you think you are  _ my _ partner?"

"Oh! I was first to find you and a spell caster needs someone in melee right? You'll need someone on the front right?" Pyrrha said smiling sweetly as Jaune winced. 

"I see? Well, I'm glad you found me! When do you want to get moving?" Jaune asked as the woman walked next to Jaune. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes to him as she  _ really _ hated doing favors for people. But this was about the best that she could do. 

_ I don't know why Ozpin wanted me to watch him but I guess that I can do it. He's just a Warlock there is nothing that special about him. Sure he is an over-glorified peasant but that does not mean that I should be watching over him for my time in Beacon. _ Pyrrha thought as she let out a small sigh. 

She never liked the casting classes, most of them only wanted to speak to her because of her class. They wanted the tough fighter in front of them before they cast spells.

Pyrrha saw the logic in the plan but she did not want to be reduced to a living shield by anyone. And that included the often stuck up Wizards, Sorcerers, and anything or one else that saw her as a simple living shield. 

"Well! Let's get going! I think that we can make good progress to the Rendezvous point before we have to leave!" Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded the Warlock had not tried to give her an order so Pyrrha thought he was instantly one of the better ones. 

_ Maybe this one has some sense of social skills? _ She thought as Jaune winced. 

_ I don't think she likes me. She's giving me a bad look. _

**You don't say? She despises you I think she's forced to be here right now. I don't know how she got here but I don't like her.**

_ Do you like anyone? On this plane? _

**I don't hate you, but that's because you are almost semi-competent.**

"Thanks, Cin. Just thanks."

"Did you say something Jaune?"

"No!" Jaune said as he hoped his partner was a  _ tad _ dense.

"Wel... if you say so, I'm just glad to be with you!"

"Yeah, Pyr I know you are," Jaune said as both teens walked neither trusting the other as far as they could throw them as they slowly made their way into the forest as the last bit of the Grimm disintegrated leaving nothing but mist smoke and scared blood along with the pungent smell of fresh sulfur in their wake. 

  
  



End file.
